


Through it All

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Illness, M/M, Pregnancy complications, mpreg!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a baby was supposed to be exciting, it wasn’t supposed to feel like the end of the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through it All

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by randomrantsgleek: HI Kate, just wanted to say i think you’re a brilliant writer and that you capture the character’s thoughts so effortlessly. Also, thanks to you, i am now obsessed with mpreg!blaine and was wondering if i could prompt a mpreg!blaine placenta praemia situation, like w/ Leyton in OTH? Tnx

_“We’re going to be daddies,” Blaine whispered, smiling down at Kurt’s hand on his stomach. He gently covered his hand with his own and grinned brightly. “You and me.”_

_Kurt could feel hot tears fill his eyes and an overwhelming happiness filled him up. He leaned forward to kiss him deeply and felt tears on Blaine’s cheeks as well._

 

The heart monitor beeped steadily and no matter how hard Kurt stared nothing changed. 

 

_“Just…we can adopt Blaine,” Kurt begged and Blaine shook his head sharply, letting out a hoarse sob. “We can find other ways to have a child, we don’t…we can have other children, I can’t get another you.”_

_“This baby is ours Kurt,” he snapped. “It’s half me and half you.”_

_“But…”_

_“I feel it moving. I feel everything,” Blaine choked out. “I’m having this baby.”_

_“And I can’t lose you,” Kurt whispered, pulling his fiancé into his arms._

_“You won’t.”_

 

They had gone through the appointments like normal, feeling like normal parents. Blaine’s stomach started growing and Kurt couldn’t keep his eyes and hands off of it. His fiancé just looked beyond beautiful like this and he was so happy. 

The excitement always carried an undertone of fear. They knew that any day the pregnancy could kill Blaine, that there was a very good chance that by the end of this Blaine wouldn’t be alive.

 

_“I want to marry you,” Kurt said as he walked into the apartment, Blaine glancing up from his book._

_“That’s what being engaged means,” he raised an eyebrow._

_“No, right now,” Kurt sat down. “We’ll do it next weekend. I can call up everyone and-“_

_“Is this because of my condition?”_

_“It’s because I want to be with you and can’t stand another moment where I am not your husband,” Kurt took his hands and kissed his hands. “Let’s get married.”_

_“Okay,” Blaine smiled._

 

A soft snuffling noise made Kurt finally tear his eyes away from his too still husband and he smiled tiredly down at the baby. Joshua’s eyes scrunched tight and he held a chubby hand up.

“Hey beautiful boy,” he whispered, taking his son’s hand. 

 

_The first thing Kurt thought when he stood next to Blaine at the alter was that his future husband was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. His grin was luminous and his tux was designed to fit over his large stomach._

_The night was a flash of pure happiness. Their friends had all come together to put together this makeshift wedding and it was perfect. They danced to Puck and Santana singing Teenage Dream, they ate cake made by Marley’s mother, they walked out hand in hand as fireworks (illegally detonated by Puck, Jake, and Ryder) exploded overhead._

_They were giddy on love and Kurt left Blaine alone for just a moment to grab something from downstairs. He was expecting to spend an amazing night with his new husband, not to find him lying in a pool of blood in their bathroom._

_The baby was delivered but Blaine didn’t wake up._

 

Days had passed with no change and Kurt couldn’t help but think that Blaine might never wake up. They had spent one perfect day as husbands before his world fell apart. 

He had been so angry when Blaine had insisted on going through with the pregnancy but now that he was staring down at their child he understood. Joshua was beautiful, he was amazing. Blaine had potentially given his life to bring him into this world. 

At the thought, his chest clenched tightly and he took Blaine’s limp hand in his own. 

Weakly, Blaine squeezed back. 


End file.
